We shouldn't have run away
by GrayxSilver
Summary: LeafxCrow KovuxKiara CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover that I just thought of and decided to type up. Enjoy!**

There was a crescent moon high in the sky and the crickets were chirping. "Come on Leafpool!" Crowfeather urged. "WE can run away together! We can have kits and start our own clan!" Leafpool didn't know what to say. "Crowfeather, I love you, but…" She was cut off when there was a cracking sound behind her. "Hey!" a voice exclaimed. "Where are we?" "This is where I want us to start our pride!" Another voice said. Leafpool and Crowfeather kept quiet.

"Crowfeather, I'm scared!" Leafpool huddled closer to Crowfeather. "I swear we were in Africa a few minutes ago…" the male voice continued. "Look, do you want to start a pride or not?" the female voice asked. "Well of course I do, but…" "Please, Kovu!" Kiara looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine…" Kovu muttered. "Hey!" Crowfeather growled. "Get off our territory!" "Wow…" Kovu mused. "I'm so deeply in love with you that I'm hearing things!" Kiara prodded Kovu on the shoulder playfully."Shut up!" she cuffed him on the ear gently. Leafpool gasped. "Is that Lion Clan?" Leafpool pointed at the two lions. "I guess so!" Crowfeather murmured.

"I've only heard rumors about Kiara and Kovu, but I thought they weren't true…" Leafpool got out her mini-computer and looked up Kiara and Kovu. "Look!" Leafpool showed Crowfeather the computer screen. "Their story is just like ours!" "What do you mean?" Crowfeather asked. "Well, they were a forbidden couple like us, and they ran away together but came back because of a battle!" "Wow!" Crowfeather looked surprised. "They _are _just like us!" He smiled.

"But wait, why are they here if they came back because of a battle?" "Maybe the computer is wrong!" Leafpool smiled at Crowfeather. "Maybe they never came back for the battle!" Crowfeather nodded as if he understood. "They must love each other very much!" Crowfeather observed.  
Almost as much as I love you, Leafpool!" Crowfeather directed his attention towards Leafpool. She blushed. "I love you, too…" she whispered quietly.

"How the heck are we going to get their attention?" Crowfeather asked exasperated. "I know…" Leafpool took out a large stick and threw it. "OW!" Kovu jumped up and down holding his leg. "Hey!" Leafpool shouted. "Can't you see your interrupting our private conversation?" "_Your_ private conversation?" Kiara asked incredulously. "_You_ are interrupting _our_ conversation!"

**I told you there would be chaos! Find out what happens next in the next chapter! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it, Kiara!" Kovu urged her. "She started it!" Kiara protested. "I don't care who started it, I just want it to stop!" "Wow, I never knew you were such a peace loving lion!" Crowfeather remarked. "The computer said you were so violent that you almost killed Kiara's father!" "What?" Kiara exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me this?" "I was going to tell you, but…" Kiara stormed off before Kovu could finish. "Now look what you've done!" Kovu glared at Crowfeather accusingly. "Now you have to help me get her back!"

"What I've done? _You're_ the one who was a murderer!" Crowfeather retorted. Kovu's nostrils flared. He muttered to himself. "I hate that no good, mangy, flea-bitten, sorry excuse for a cat..." Crowfeather started to get riled up. "Now it's on…" He unsheathed his claws. "No!" Leafpool tried to stop him. "That's a lion you're about to attack! You don't stand a chance!" "Try telling that to him when I'm through with him…" Crowfeather kept his claws unsheathed. "Please!" Leafpool made her eyes get big. Crowfeather hesitated. "Fine…" he muttered.

"So are you going to help me or not?" Kovu said expectantly. "We'll help you…" Crowfeather finally said. "But I don't like it…" "Stop being so unenthusiastic!" Leafpool told Crowfeather. "Of course we'll help!" Kovu grinned. "Good…Now here's the plan…"

**HA-HA! What kind of trouble are the cats getting themselves into this time? Find out in the next chapter! RATE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leafpool was hidden in the bushes spying on Kiara, who was sobbing under a willow tree. She had her own, state of the art, binoculars to see her with. "Hey! How come I can't have binoculars?" Crowfeather remarked. "Because we are both on offense duty." Kovu replied sternly. "She has stepped into target range! Prepare to go in!" Leafpool notified them.

"Alright. I'm going in." Crowfeather crept out of the bushes with a thorn in his paw. He took out a thin, hollow stick and put the thorn in. He blew it and the thorn shot out and landed squarely on Kiara's paw. "Ow!" she exclaimed. Kovu took the cue and came out in front of Crowfeather and came up to Kiara. "Can I get that for you?" He murmured softly. "No!" Kiara snapped. "You're a murderer! I can't trust you!" She took the thorn out with her mouth and spit it out on Kovu. "Dang it!" Kovu muttered. "It still didn't work!"

"Alright guys! Time for plan B!" Leafpool got a spider in her paws... "If this doesn't work, I'm quitting! That would SO not be worth it!" "Wimp!" Kovu muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a low voice rumbled behind the cats and lion. It was Midnight! "You must return to clan." Midnight's voice boomed. "Kin are attacking. Must save camp!" Midnight then turned to Kovu. Her eyes widened. "AAAAAAH!" she screamed. "I have only seen this animal in grasslands far away over sun-drown place!"

**Wow! Even Midnight is scared! I can't wait for the next chapters where there will be even MORE chaos! I am now accepting ideas for more traps for Kiara and Kovu to get back together! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been busy working on Secret Love and a little bit on Thunderclan is CRAZY. BTW you should really check them out! Anways, enjoy!**

"What is strange creature like you doing in place so far from home?" Midnight rumbled. Kovu didn't know how to reply. "Uh...well...I..."

"You upset me. I mean...you upset prophecy. Must leave to home."

Kovu didn't know what to say. Why should he leave? He had something to do! "I can't! I need to make Kiara love me again!" Midnight almost burst out laughing. "I can help with that!"

Kovu had a smirk on his face. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Midnight just stood there. "Should I be frightened?" Crowfeather shook his head. "No. Atleast I don't think so..." Midnight and Kovu walked to where Kiara was. "Are you ready badger?"

"Yes. I am ready."

"Good. Then let's go."

Midnight put on her evil mask and stalked off towards Kiara. Kovu started the countdown. "3, 2, 1..."

"Make love to Kovu!" Midnight shouted at Kiara. "AAAAAAAAAH! Wait, what did you just say?"

"Uh..." Midnight stuttered, just realizing what she had said. "I mean, love Kovu!"

"But I thouhgt you said..."

"SHUT UP!"

o_o

Kiara reluctantly stopped talking. She walked over to Kovu and gave him a lick on the cheek. "Was that you who told her to say that?"

"Yep."

"You know, Kovu, you are such a pervert. And actually, I think I will make love to you after all."

**I know this story was random, but I least it is done now. Well, I guess we know how Kovu and Kiara REALLY decided to go home! Well, hope you enjoyed my fanfiction! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


End file.
